


Kiss a Ginger Day

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Surprise Kissing, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Gabriel cooks up the perfect prank for Kiss a Ginger Day, but he gets way more than he bargained for.This is for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge for January 2020, using the dialog prompt: “I’m assuming… I’m going to assume you didn’t mean to do that” as well as the "First Kiss" Trope.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170107
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	Kiss a Ginger Day

**Author's Note:**

> Silly cracky fluff that popped into my head this morning, really quick and barely edited so forgive any mistakes. Happy Kiss a Ginger Day everyone!

Gabriel had a very brilliant plan, if he did say so himself. Things were getting sort of boring around the Men of Letters bunker. Hanging out with the Winchester bros, and his own little bro Cas, was pretty cool. But they’d just been hanging around the place for ages. It was good, of course, that there were so few monster problems out there that the Winchesters could enjoy semi-retirement. Getting to watch movies and play board games and drink beer with Sam Winchester - with both the Winchesters, of course, and Cas - was great, Gabe thought, but they needed to liven things up a bit. 

He was scrolling through Facebook one morning when he saw something that someone had posted. That chick Charlie, she always had the best memes. This one, though, was a link to an article about today being “Kiss a Ginger Day.” “Pucker up, bitches,” she had added. Well, Gabriel didn’t have a lot of interest in kissing her, but it did give him an idea. 

He liked to think that he’d been fairly well behaved during his time in Team Free Will. He’d done a few harmless pranks, mostly on Sam for some reason. Maybe because he figured Sam would take it better. Whatever, he wasn’t here to think about why he pranked Sam more often than anyone else. Today, he had an idea that would mess with Dean. It was possibly a little more extreme than his usual silliness, but it was a really, really hilarious idea. He decided to go through with it. 

The humans were still sleeping. He could feel the gentle hum of their souls, all warm and fuzzy and ensconced in nice dreams. Perfect chance to begin. He snapped his fingers, just a tiny exertion of his grace extended toward Dean. Harmless, really. He had only to wait. In the meantime, he had some typing to do. 

Ten minutes later and a brilliantly crafted bit of lore about the implications of Sudden Onset Gingerism in Hunters had been posted on five different very serious-seeming hunter websites. For good measure, there was an ancient book with a chapter about it on the library shelves, and a few case files in the Men of Letters filing cabinets in the personnel section, though he didn’t think it would come to that level of research. You could never be too careful with Sam around. 

A short time later, Castiel walked through the library. Gabriel was very innocently reading a graphic novel. Cas waved and walked through to the kitchen, and Gabe heard the rattling and clinking associated with the coffee pot being put to use. The pot was gurgling out its last few drops when a shrill scream came from the direction of the bedrooms. 

Cas was fast; he’d nearly reached Dean’s bedroom before Gabriel had even gotten to the hallway. “Dean?!” he exclaimed. “What’s wrong?” 

“My hair. What in the Ronald McDonald Carrot Top bullshit happened to my freaking hair?!” Dean exclaimed. 

Cas put a hand to his chest dramatically as he approached the doorway. “You scared me half to death over your hair? I wa- oh! Oh, I see. Well, uh, it’s an interesting choice, but when did you have this done?” He stood in the hallway, leaning in the doorway. Gabriel came close to Cas, close enough to peer around him and see his handiwork. From the other end of the hallway, a sleep-fuddled Sam approached, looking adorably mussed and creased, but also ready to shoot something. 

Dean stood in the bedroom, in front of his mirror. His hair remained the same short style as always, only now it was a brilliant, flaming red. Perhaps a shade or two brighter than Rowena’s, a natural red still but a very startling color. It didn’t look half bad on him, Gabriel mused. Maybe he’d done the guy a favor. 

“I didn’t do this!” Dean yelped. “I woke up this way!” 

“No new styling products?” Cas asked. “Perhaps an odd chemical reaction?” 

“Oh, Cas, don’t you know what this is?” Gabriel said, in a very serious and grave voice. He clutched at Sam’s arm. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked. 

“Guys. Dean’s obviously suffering from SOG. Surely you’ve… I mean, you’ve met a lot of hunters, you must’ve seen this before?” At their puzzled faces, Gabriel continued. “Sudden Onset Gingerism in Hunters. It’s from a virus, probably got exposed on a hunt months ago. I know it’s called sudden onset but it’s really a thing that can lay dormant and then - well anyway, once you’ve woken up ginger, you’re in the end stages, kiddo.” 

“What do you mean, ‘end stages’?” Castiel said. He’d stepped into the room and was looking Dean over, looking into his eyes, at his tonsils, taking his pulse. 

“It- the virus is very aggressive- there’s nothing to be done!” he wailed, conjuring up a few tears for good measure. “Dean-O, my friend! If only it was January 12th, we’d have a chance-” 

“It is January 12th!” Sam exclaimed. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Get out!” Gabriel exclaimed in delight. “Well, then there is one thing we can- oh, but no, I guess that can’t really…. Ahhh, shit. I dunno, man.” 

Sam had dug his phone out of his pocket and was frantically googling. “Here it is, SOG! Um, let’s see, lore says… yeah, okay, virus, waking up, red hair… only an hour until… no, no, that can’t be. There’s like five hunters that died of this! The red hair is the last… oh, okay, January 12th. It’s a day that the magical energies align in such a way that the disease can be combatted with- with a- a kiss?!” 

“A kiss?” Dean repeated, dumbfounded. “So I have to go kiss someone? Big deal! I’ll put on my best shirt and head out to the Stumble Inn tonight, I’ll be fine by morning.” 

“Too late,” Sam said. “You don’t have time, Dean. Says here within an hour of waking.” 

“Okay, whatever. Kiss my hand, or my cheek or something.” Dean fidgeted, rolled his eyes, and then held out his hand half-heartedly. 

“A real kiss, an open-mouth kiss of passion and affection,” Sam continued to read, wincing. “Preferably with- with tongue action.” He scowled in disgust and tapped at his screen some more. “Yeah it’s really weird but a bunch of other hunters concur. The only ones that lived...” 

“I’m going to die if I don’t make out with someone real soon? Jeez, I know I’ve said that before but, holy crap guys,” Dean said. He leaned back heavily against the edge of the sink, his face crinkled in distress. Gabriel felt a prickle - okay, more like a stab - of guilt. Maybe he’d sold this a little too hard, maybe it was too much. He liked Dean, and letting Dean think that he was going to die was mean and hurtful. Then Gabriel looked over at Sam, and saw that tears were running down his cheeks, and then he felt really awful. He started to open his mouth to call off the whole prank. 

“If it’s to save your life, I’m sure any of us would,” Sam began. “Even me, but…” Sam trailed off, whatever he was about to say next lost as Castiel surged forward, cupped Dean’s cheeks in his hands, and kissed him. Really, really kissed him. Gabriel could see that Cas had taken the “open mouthed and passionate” thing to heart. There was definitely tongue action. Cas’s fingers threaded through Dean’s ginger locks, steering his head to the side to get in there deeper. He was pressed firmly up against Dean’s body, and Dean had grabbed him around the waist, under the trench coat, and was pulling him in closer. Gabriel’s eyes widened, and he and Sam exchanged a look. And then Sam’s eyes narrowed, and he scrutinized Gabriel with suspicion. Gabriel bit his lip and snapped his fingers. Dean’s hair reverted back to it’s usual color. 

“You’re cured! Hallelujah!” Gabriel exclaimed. “Uh, Cassie, I… I think you can let him go now.” But Cas didn’t, not really. He ended the kiss, but their lips were only a breath apart, and now they were whispering to each other. 

“We should see ourselves out,” Sam said, grabbing Gabriel’s elbow roughly and steering him out to the hallway, pulling the door shut behind him. He didn’t let go, continuing to shove Gabriel toward the library, where he finally let him go and stood facing him. 

“I’m assuming… I’m going to assume you didn’t mean to do that,” Sam said. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I mean, you clearly set up this whole stupid, mean prank, yet you seem awfully surprised at the ending, so I’m not sure what exactly you were trying to do here.” He leaned against the table, arms folded. 

Gabe hopped up to sit cross-legged on the table next to Sam. “Well, um. Yes sort of, I- didn’t think that hard, I just thought it would be funny if.. aaaand by the time I could see that it was mean, I- I was going to ‘fess up! But Sam, I had no idea they would.. do you think they’re. That they’re. Um.” He scratched at the back of his neck. It’s not like he needed to ask; he wasn’t even sure he needed celestial hearing to detect the happy noises coming from Dean’s room. 

Sam snorted. “Gabriel, how freaking dense are you? They’ve had the hots for each other forever, and frankly it’s been so goddamn frustrating to live with that I’m slightly less angry with you than I otherwise would have been. And yeah, they’re definitely… yeah. Finally.” Sam shook his head. 

“I guess I’m not really good at figuring out all that stuff,” Gabriel sighed. “Crushes, love, attraction, whatever. Biggest mystery there is.” 

“You?” Sam said, incredulously. “You’re like the king of hookups. You’ve gotta have a sense for that to get all the action that you’ve gotten over the centuries, right?” 

“Ahh, well,” Gabriel stammered. “Lot easier when they’re constructs of your own imagination. Or well compensated to show an interest in you. Or the occasional deity throwing themself at you out of nowhere.” He shrugged. 

“So like… if someone was really into you, you probably wouldn’t ever notice?” Sam asked thoughtfully. “If someone had been flirting with you for months, you’d just… never respond because you didn’t even see it?” 

“Well I don’t see that happening anytime soon, but yeah that’s about the size of it.” 

“I see. Well I guess there’s only one thing left to do,” Sam sighed. He twisted around to face Gabriel, leaning in close, planting his hands on the table on either side of where he sat. Gabriel started to open his mouth to ask Sam what exactly that would be, when Sam’s mouth was suddenly on his. Okay, this was definitely a good development. Sam’s lips were soft and hot, and his tongue - oh, hello! - oh, damn, so nice. Why hadn’t he realized before how badly he needed to know how Sam’s mouth tasted? Well, he might be slow on the uptake, but he could catch up quickly. He soon had one hand in Sam’s hair, the other resting on his side, brushing lightly over his ribs. Sam’s breathing quickened, and he had to break the kiss off to gasp for air. 

“I… so that means that you like me?” Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam’s face. Oh, he was so beautiful, all flushed and kiss-swollen lips and sparkling kaleidoscope eyes, sweet heavens those eyes! “I’ve been really, really stupid.” 

“I’ll forgive you for that if you’ll forgive me for being cowardly,” Sam said. He sat up straight and reached for Gabriel’s hand, twining their fingers together. “I’d like to suggest more kissing, and no more mean pranks. Deal?” 

“Yes, hell yes! That sounds like a great deal,” Gabriel said, squeezing Sam’s hand. “Happy Kiss A Ginger Day, Sam.” 

It turned out pretty well in spite of neither of them being ginger, Gabriel thought, as they resumed kissing. 


End file.
